wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Okita Gentatsu
Okita Gentatsu (おきた げんたつ), known as the legendary hitokiri of the Meiji Revolution, Himura Battōsai (緋村抜刀斎), is the agent of the Galactic Eggman Empire and the former guardian of the Konoha Republic. As the Pilot of Gentatsu Prime the cybertronian leader of the Autobots, he was known as Orion Pax. Appearance Okita has a very youthful appearance, looking several years and is a particularly tall and lean with long limbs. He wears a red headband, a traditional Shinsengumi uniform and the brown hair with short ponytail and eyes. Personality In the early years of the Konoha Republic, Okita is very similar to Takimi Shigure and Anakin Ōtsutsuki and is kind and respectful to both his fellow Shinsengumi members. History Early Life Okita Gentatsu was born as the first human and hylian hybrid. He was a young dock worker with a girlfriend, Toki. But as the war began, Deltatron had injured Gentatsu and killed his girl friend. Escape to Dens In space, the incapacitated Gentatsu was rescued by the Auto Bots and Bumblebee who had built a cybertronian body to serve as a vessel of Orion Pax. As Orion Pax, he stayed with Bumblebee, fighting the Decepticons and the Chibicons to find Optimus. Sensing that Gentatsu has a strong spirit and memory of Deltatron betraying him, Optimus decides to take temporary control of the Autobots, adopting Orion Pax into his team along with Bumblebee. The three of them and Ratchet kick off a counterattack to push out Decepticon forces. They manage to reactivate the planetary guns, clearing the skies over Iacon, and proceed to aid Ironhide in reclaiming the Decagon, tangling with Starscream along the way. Entering the Decagon, Optimus receives a message from Zeta Prime, revealing that he is not yet dead but is being held in a prison in Kaon. Optimus gathers up a bunch of Autobots to rescue their fallen comrade. Optimus allows his team to be captured by the Decepticons and enter the prison. The three are just barely saved from a firing squad by Air Raid, but as they escape into the tunnels below, Air Raid is captured. The three Autobots sneak through the prison, rescuing Air Raid and releasing all the Autobot prisoners (including Arcee and Jazz). Using the chaos as a distraction, the trio sneak to the high security bunker Zeta Prime is being held. When the Autobots try to save them, Soundwave attacks, sending out Frenzy, Rumble, and Laserbeak. The Autobots defeat them, but Soundwave manages to retreat. When Optimus tries to rescue Zeta, the Prime tells him that he is already dead and collapses. Optimus returns the body to the High Council, who tell Optimus that Gentatsu must accept that he is a Prime and take up his role as leader. Thus, Okita Gentatsu becomes Gentatsu Prime and Optimus becomes the Prime. Getatsu Prime then lead Optimus to the core to stop its corruption by dark energon. However, the core tells Gentatsu Prime that, in order to repair itself, it will have to shut down for millions of years, forcing Optimus and the Autobots to evacuate Cybertron. Before the core shuts down, it gives Optimus the Matrix of Leadership. A vessel of pure energy and the collective wisdom of the primes. Returning to Iacon, Optimus Prime orders the launching of a full-scale evacuation of Cybertron's surface. As the remaining Autobot transports escape the planet's dying surface, Optimus informs his primary contingent of their new transport—an Ark that will allow them to keep Cybertron's legacy alive, wherever their adventures may take them. Six days later, since Gentatsu Prime had noticed that Optimus Prime was gone, the Autobots are preparing the last transport for launch. Ironhide reports the energon reserves are aboard, and Perceptor is overseeing city shutdown, only for the news to come that the Decepticons and the Chibicons have invaded the city. Gentatsu Prime ries to contact Grimlock, as it's his sector the Decepticons have invaded, but gets no answer. As Prime moves to head out, a Warp Cannon crashes to the ground nearby and targets the Ark. Gentatsu heads through the Iacon ruins and enters Autobot City through a side door to find the Autobots trying to get the city stable without the absent Grimlock. After helping Ratchet stabilize a badly-injured Silverbolt, Prime sends Jazz to find where Grimlock's disappeared to. At the armory, Warpath reports that Perceptor and others are trapped in a nerve center, so he and Optimus fight their way there. After fighting off a horde of Decepticons, they unseal the detpak from the nerve center door. Sending Warpath back to the Ark, Gentatsu goes in to meet with Perceptor, who's struggling to get the city working again so they can fight off the Decepticons. He sends Prime to activate an old artillery gun using energon from the Ark, and Prime soon puts the weapon to good use taking out Chibicons. With news that the Warp Cannons are firing on the Ark, Optimus heads to the engine room, but as he moves towards the flight deck, the corridors restructure around him. Decepticons, including Starscream, have invaded the area, and Optimus finds many bodies, but heads for the neutron cannon. After fighting his way through more Decepticons and Chibicons, he brings the neutron gun online, but again the targeting is out. Gentatsu takes manual control and helps defend the Ark refueling station from a number of Decepticon tanks. When the cannon runs out of energon, Gentatsu heads back inside the city and is guided by a mysterious intelligence to the city's core where he pulls a lever... and the entire city transforms into Metroplex. Gentatsu and Metroplex head for the Iacon ruins where the Warp Cannons are located and where Optimus Prime has been found. As Gentatsu gets closer to the hologram of Optimus Prime, he was blasted by Starscream, bashed by Brawl and Onslaught, and dragged in front of Megatron. While Starscream gloats at his victory over Prime, Megatron simply blasts his Air Commander before killing an Autobot in front of the bound Gentatsu and Optimus Primes. Luckily it turns out Metroplex rips the roof off Megatron's throne room before smashing Megatron into the ground repeatedly with his fist. Starscream pronounces Megatron dead, himself leader and orders the Decepticons back to base. The day is won, but unfortunately all the Autobots' energon is exhausted and they need to find more. In his old workshop under the gladiator pits, Soundwave powers up the assembly systems so he can put Megatron's salvaged body back together. With the help of his minions, he manages to get Megatron back in one piece and uses an infusion of Dark Energon to bring his master back to life. Megatron's enraged by the news Starscream is in charge and, grabbing his cannon, heads out to confront his former lieutenant. He arrives, naturally, in the middle of Starscream's coronation. Starscream sets the assembled Decepticons onto their former leader, but as Megatron points out, he was practically forged in these arenas. Once he finishes with the many, many Decepticons, he blasts Starscream who flees. Onslaught offers to chase them down, but Megatron doesn't consider him a threat and has other plans. As the Decepticons move a huge statue of him into pride of place, Megatron meets with Shockwave who has deciphered the ancient technology to open wormholes and located a suitably energy rich planet for them to plunder. Metroplex offers whatever spark energy he has left, which allows the Autobots to launch the Ark, at the cost of Metroplex's life. The Nemesis draws close to the Ark as it nears the portal. Megatron orders Soundwave to lead the first wave of the assault. Soundwave rides a tow cable over and, with the help of Rumble and Laserbeak, neutralizes the Ark's cannons. The Decepticons and the Chibicons begin their assault en masse. Jetfire flies outside and severs the tow cables, but even though he's successful, Bruticus flies right past him and lands on the hull of the Ark. After smashing his way through the Autobot defenses, he busts the ship's main energon tank. Jetfire raises the alarm, and Jazz responds. He tries grappling onto Bruticus and shooting the giant in the face, but with the help of Jetfire and an EMP mine, the Autobots hit Bruticus with a series of air strikes, sending him flying off into space. The space battle was interrupted as the space bridge had evolved into the Genesis Portal sucking them and both starships into the planet, Dens. Arrival on Dens After crash landing on Dens, Gentatsu Prime had noticed that the body of Okita Gentatsu is about to awaken, and inscribed it's last words to soon to be awakened Okita Gentatsu, thanking him for fighting alongside him and thus Okita Gentatsu's outer body opens the hatch and Okita Gentatsu emerged from his incapacitation and finally experienced loyalty to the President of the Konoha Republic, Gau Dickson. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon